Pokemon Origins 2
by MewtwoSaki
Summary: 3 Years ago, we witnessed the rise of a new Pokemon Trainer and his quest in the Kanto region to catch em all and become the champion. However, it isn't all just over yet, a new boy by the name of Gold is going to embark on a wonderful journey as a brand new Pokemon Trainer in the Johto region. Many new surprises and adventures await our new hero in the wonderful world of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

It is dawn in the Johto region, as the sun rises for yet another day. That is, except for young boy from New Bark Town for whom this is no ordinary day.

The young 10 year old boy known as Gold is wide awake at sunrise, a big difference from his usual routine, as well as the usual routine of the sleepy and calm New Bark Town.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!"

Gold shouts as his single mother is still asleep downstairs.

"Come on Mom! Have you forgotten what day it is?!"

Gold's mother gently opens her eyes, still feeling rather groggy and lazy as she is not one to wake up while the sky is still orange.

"Let me sleep dear, Its only Six in the morning." Gold's mother mutters as she slowly oozes back into her slumber.

"MOM!" Gold shouts so hard this time that his mother suddenly springs up, remembering why she sent her son to bed early.

"Oh right! I'm sorry I dozed off Gold, I'l get your stuff ready right away!"

Gold's mother rushes to the lounge, ensuring everything is ready for her son's new Pokémon journey. She packs his newly bought Pokegear, which includes various items such as a mobile phone and a Town map.

"I wonder what my new Pokémon will be" Gold wonders as he has breakfast. "I can't wait to become a great Pokémon trainer, just like that trainer I saw on live television three years ago who became the champion and caught all 150 Pokemon known back then"

Gold finishes his early morning meal just in time to see his mother enter the kitchen with his bag all ready.

"Thanks mom" Gold says with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry I woke you up so quickly, I guess I overreacted a bit"

"Its okay sweetie" his mother replies. "You remember all I taught you about your PokeGear, right?"

"I've got it all memorized" Gold says confidently.

Gold and his Mother hug for one last time.

"I'll miss you hun, but I know you'll make me proud throughout your journey." Gold's mother says softly as she hugs her son a little tighter and slightly tears up.

"I love you, Mom"

"I love you too"

Gold's Mother watches adoringly as her son sets off to Professor Elm's lab, in order to start his very own journey as a Pokemon trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold makes his way towards Professor Elm's lab, but notices a strange kid peering through the outside window of the laboratory.

The boy, looking to be about the same age as Gold, has dark red hair and has an aggressive look on his face, actively peering into Professor Elm's study area.

Gold feels intimidated, and tries not to be noticed. He quietly enters the laboratory, pretending that he never saw the boy in the first place.

"Ah, so you've come, Gold. I've been eagerly waiting for you." Professor Elm says in a rather hurried tone as he is carrying a stack of books. The professor's lab was an un-organized mess, but everyone knew this was a part of his charm and passion, as Professor Elm would often be happily involved in his research till the point of forgetting to eat.

"I can't wait to get my first Pokémon!"Gold excitedly says with Glee in his eyes.

"Oh you'd better be, it's a really good one just for you!" Professor Elm smiles back and replies in a cheerful tone, before his huge pile of books fall down on him, causing the young man to down comically with a mountainous pile of research papers all scattered on top of him.

"You alright Professor!?" Gold exclaims, worried.

"Oh, don't worry it Gold. It's just how a day of work usually goes around here hehe." Professor Elm calmly says before getting back up, ignoring his mess in order to focus on the new task at hand. "Today is the day you begin your journey as a Pokemon Trainer, and I have just the perfect Pokemon for you. For the past few years, my findings have led to the discovery of many new Pokemon that we never knew existed before. My personal favourite however, was discovering that the all-time famous Pikachu was actually an evolved Pokemon this whole time!"

"Does that mean that?" Gold replies, but before he can further continue, Professor Elm interrupts him, continuing his speech from before.

"Yes, Gold. I have specially chosen Pikachu's pre-evolved form to be your partner for your quest. I'm sure you'll love it!" Professor Elm says confidently before taking out his Pokeball and letting out the all-time cute Pichu.

Gold initially looks a little hesitant, but it doesn't stay that way for long as he glees with excitement and is already hugging Pichu, who is very happy to be with its new trainer.

"Wait Gold, be careful! You might trigger its!.." Before Professor Elm can finish his words, Pichu has already shocked the entire laboratory in its excitement, causing both Gold and Elm to be comically burned to a crisp.

"Well that was pretty electrifying, even for a pre-evolved Pokemon" Gold says as Pichu is still in his arms.

"Just be careful with how you handle Pichu's power, Gold. You must learn to control it, as Pichu can often end up shocking itself." Professor Elm says in response.

"I'll keep that in mind Professor. By the way, where did that other kid go?" Gold curiously says as he looks outside the window, only to see that no one is there.

"What kid?" Professor Elm asks him, surprised as he never even has time to focus on what is going on outside of his lab window.

"He was here a while ago. Must've gotten and bored and left, Oh well." Gold shrugs off the concern, as he has his new journey to look forward to.

"By the way Gold, I have a little task for you." Professor Elm tells him.

"What is it Professor?" Gold asks him.

"I have a friend in research known as Mr. Pokemon who lives just above Cherrygrove City and has made a fascinating new discovery. He wanted me to send you to see something, so are you up to the task?"

"Anything for you Professor Elm. After all, you gave the best and cutest buddy anyone could ask for" Gold happily says as he pats the Pichu which has climbed onto his shoulder.

"Take care, Gold."

"You too, Professor!"

Gold waves goodbye to Professor Elm as he heads off to start his Pokemon journey with his new Pokemon Partner, Pichu. The two happily run together outside into the open, seeing that the sun has fully risen and shines upon a new day in the Johto region.


	3. Chapter 3

It is the first day of Gold's Pokemon Journey in Johto, and he is already having a great time discovering the outside world that was previously forbidden to him without a Pokemon.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Gold commands his new partner, as he is battling a Wild Sentret.

Pichu squeaks and then lets out powerful sparks that hurt Sentret but fall just short of fainting it, allowing the wild Pokemon to fight back. Sentret then charges at full force, attempting to use brute force to overpower its opponent.

As a result of the previous attack, Pichu had hurt itself due to its elf-inflicted recoil damage from Electric Attacks, but is fast enough to dodge the oncoming Wild Sentret's tackle attack. Pichu then goes for a Quick Attack, damaging Sentret enough till the point where it faints.

"Alright! We beat em Pichu!" Gold happily exclaims as he runs towards his starter Pokemon.

Gold hadn't gotten any Pokeballs yet so catching Sentret was out of the question, but it didn't matter to him, as he focused more on developing a bond with his Pichu.

Meanwhile, the Red-Haired Kid from before continued to watch Gold from afar with a slight grin on his face, impressed with Pichu's high power and speed despite its status as a Baby Pokemon. The unknown Kid's look and expressions wasn't one of good intentions, but he stayed well out of sight, so that Gold would have no chance of noticing him.

"We should probably head to the nearest Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City, you look a bit exhausted" Gold says to Pichu as the little mouse Pokemon once again climbs on top of his shoulder with childlike enthusiasm.

Once again, the mysterious red haired kid continues to follow Gold from far behind, focusing his gaze mostly on the Pichu as both trainers head towards Cherrygrove City. Gold enters the Pokemon Center directly while the kid following him lurks in the nearby bushes.

"Good Afternoon, Shall I heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy says as Gold walks up to her.

"Oh, Yes please Miss" Gold says as he brings his Pichu back inside the Pokeball and hands it over to be healed.

"Your Pichu has been healed to full health and is Fighting Fit" Nurse Joy says as it didn't take very long for the entire process to happen.

"Thanks! Hope you have a nice day" Gold says enthusiastically as he puts his PokeBall inside his bag.

"You too" Nurse Joy replies.

Gold heads out of the Pokemon Center, but doesn't stop to look around Cherrygrove, as he wants to quickly finish the task at hand: Meet Mr. Pokemon in the area to the north of the city, and obtain the parcel that needs to be delivered to Professor Elm.

He makes his way into the Forest, but just after having gone out of sight of the city, Gold hears some of the fallen leaves behind him rustle.

Gold freezes in his spot and slowly looks behind himself, only to see that no one is there.

"What am I worrying about? Its probably just a Rattata."

Just as Gold finishes saying this however, he is immediately pummelled to the ground by someone large pushing him from behind.

Gold suffers a bad fall and is hurt, but still quickly reacts to see the person who did it to him: It is the same Red haired kid from before!

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Gold shouts at his attacker as he has him pinned to the ground, with his right foot pressing down on Gold's chest.

"There is something you have that I want." The mysterious Red-haired kid says in response, his tone being rather sinister and bold.

"You're not getting anything, thief!" Gold shouts back, despite being at a disadvantage physically. Gold actions were reckless, yet he was a brave kid who would never back down from a fight.

"You better shut your mouth, before I knock you out!" The Attacker continues to press down on Gold's chest with his foot, even harder this time while using his right hand to reach for Gold's backpack.

"No! You're not stealing my Pokemon!" Gold immediately lunges himself at the bully with all of his strength, getting back up and forcing his" bully to back up.

"Fine, You Wanna do this the Hard Way!" The Bully screams as he immediately charges for Gold again, this time punching the Boy in the face with one hand and ripping out his back with the other. "A powerful Pokemon like this doesn't belong to someone as weak and pathetic as you!" The Bully says as he takes out the Pokeball and throws away the bag which is now useless to him.

"No, I won't let you take away Pichu!" Gold says as he badly hurt from being attacked. However, he still tries to fight for his Pichu, to no avail unfortunately.

Gold is no match as the Red-Haired Bully is simply too strong for him, delivering him repeated punches and kicks that eventually cause the poor and bruised Gold to fall unconscious on the ground.

Once the noise clears and the forest is quiet again, the Red Haired Kid stands for a moment before he looks at the Pokeball in his hand which was just stolen.

"I will be the most Powerful Pokemon trainer in the world, and no wimp like you is going to stop me!" The Bully says confidently as he slowly walks away from his unconscious victim without a hint of remorse.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later,

Gold wakes up in his bed In New Bark Town, feeling confused and lost. Was everything that happened before just a dream? Is the real first day of his journey starting now?

"Gold, you're awake!" His Mother says with a huge look of relief as she tightly hugs her conscious yet still hurt son.

"Easy Mom, still feel a little sore here and there" Gold says in response.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Gold's Mother says as she holds back her tears.

"Where's my Pichu?" Gold says quietly as he instinctively examines his bag, only to remember the events that transpired a few days ago.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Gold's Mom says as she was the first one to notice that his starter Pokemon was missing. "What happened?"

"Some Red-Haired Kid stole it from me and left me like this" Gold quietly says as he looks up to the ceiling of his room, feeling defeated. "I just hope Pichu is Ok."

A few minutes pass, and Gold and his Mother just silently stay in their positions, not having much to say to each other. The silence is broken however, when there is a knock on the door of Gold's room.

"I'll go get it." Gold's Mother says as she opens the door. To her surprise, the man she saw at the door was no ordinary man from New Bark Town, not even from the Johto region. It was none other than Professor Oak from Pallet Town!

"Greetings Mrs Rogers." Oak says with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why hello Professor Oak" Gold's Mother says in response in a happier tone than before. "Please come in."

Professor Oak enters the room first, followed by Mr. Pokemon and Professor Elm, who all greet Gold's Mother accordingly. Like his mother, they are all relieved that Gold did not suffer any life threatening injuries from the encounter with the shady Kid, but the situation is nothing spectacular either as Gold had his very first Pokemon mercilessly stolen from him.

"Its nice to see you all here, caring for my safety." Gold says, still in bed.

"Nice to meet you too Gold. I am Professor Oak, with my friend Mr. Pokemon here."

"I've heard your really famous in both Kanto and Johto, you even have your own radio show." Gold says in response to the Professor from Pallet Town.

"He sure is. He just has to be there when new discoveries are made, which is why he travelled so far just to meet me." Mr. Pokemon says in response.

"So, what was this discovery of yours you wanted to show me?" Professor Elm asks Mr. Pokemon, curious."'

"Why, I can just show it to you!" Mr. Pokemon says in response as he takes a large egg out of his backpack. The egg is large enough to fit into both of Mr. Pokemon hands.

Professor Elm is taken aback by the new discovery, as no one in the world of Pokemon was familiar with the mechanics of Pokemon reproduction yet. The only instance of reproduction that had been observed before was a Mew giving live birth many years ago to its genetically modified offspring, Mewtwo. However, that was an exception rather an a rule due to Mew's status as a Legendary Pokemon.

As most Pokemon studied up until the present day were those owned by trainers, there was no opportunity for them to breed in captivity. As such, the discovery of Pokemon Eggs was a very significant step in the ongoing research to understand the world of Pokemon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Professor Elm enquires as he carefully inspects the spherical shell.

"Precisely, a Pokemon Egg." Mr. Pokemon says in response. "There have been many theoretical speculations up to this point, but here is the real deal. Most Pokemon we know produce offspring via the means of eggs, keeping them warm and incubated until the time has come for their young one to hatch."

"Amazing!" Professor Elm says as he can't help but be excited.

"So, what type of Pokemon is inside it?" Professor Oak asks.

"I honestly don't know." Mr. Pokemon replies. "I was lucky enough to save this particular egg in time, after I saw a Wild Fearow trying to steal it. I took a huge risk, as I could've been badly hurt, but It sure was worth the Noble cause."

"Speaking of stolen things, I wonder how Pichu is doing." Gold says, feeling saddened due to the reminder of what happened to him.

"We can only hope he is doing ok. We've informed the local authorities, who are currently doing the best they can." Professor Elm says in response.

"I'll be sure to give them the description of the Kid who stole my son's Pokemon." Gold's Mother says, leaving the room to immediately finish the task at hand.

With Professor Elm, Mr. Pokemon and Professor Elm left in the room, they all get ready to inform Gold of what they had planned for him.

"Gold, I know what happened to you was not good by any means." Professor Elm "But I know you won't give up on your dream on becoming a Pokemon Trainer. I was going to keep the egg from Mr. Pokemon for my own research, but I now I think that its better off with you."

"Thanks, Professor Elm." Gold says with a smile on his face, feeling grateful. However, he then looks up to the ceiling again while lying down in his bed. His expression changes to a more cynical one before he slowly says in a quiet but negative tone, "I will use my new Pokemon to beat that Kid, he deserves to be humiliated."

The three old men look concerned after they hear him say this. Professor Oak is the first to stand up and come near Gold, looking at him straight in the eyes and responding.

"Look Gold, I know you've been feeling frustrated lately, but humiliating others is not the answers. The only thing which counts is to treat your Pokemon with trust and love, its something I witnessed firsthand when my grandson lost the Pokemon League."

Gold then immediately snaps out of his negative attitude, realizing that Professor Oak is in indeed correct.

"Gold, there is something else, I would like to give you for your journey." Professor Oak says.

"Yes, Professor Oak?" Gold asks in response.

"Here is a Pokedex." Professor Oak says as he shows Gold an electronic device. "It records data on new Pokemon you have caught. I previously thought it was complete 3 years ago when 150 Pokemon were caught, but it turns out, there are many new Pokemon we never knew about."

"Wow, it looks amazing." Gold says as he looks at the device with wonder in his eyes."I really have to thank all three of you, I never cease to forget how much you've done for me."

"You're Welcome." Professor Oak, Professor Elm and Mr. Pokemon say all together.

"I'm sure you'll make an amazing Pokemon trainer" Mr. Pokemon says as he places the Egg in Gold's room, "but its probably best to rest for now until you're in shape to walk on your feet."

"You're right, Mr. Pokemon." Gold says with a smile on his face as he pulls the covers on top of himself and gets ready to go to sleep.

The three Pokemon Professors all smile at each other as they are impressed by Gold's ability to cope with such a tragedy. They then leave the room in order to let Gold soundly sleep in peace, as is typical of the average New Bark Town resident.


	5. Chapter 5

**"About two weeks have passed since I was injured, but now I have made a full recovery, and once again: I pursued my dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon trainer who would catch all sorts of Pokemon. This time however, I started my journey with the Pokemon I received in an Egg from Mr. Pokemon which turned out to be none other than Togepi! We both immediately became the best of friends and passionately pursued Professor Oak's dream while meeting some new friends along the way. (In a brief flashback, Gold is shown catching Chikorita after Togepi defeats it using Metronome, as well as catching a Totodile afterwards, just before he enters Violet City). Not only that, but we explored many new places such as the Sprout Tower in Violet City and even managed to defeat Falkner the Flying type Gym Leader! (Gold's Totodile is shown to defeat Pidgeotto with a final rage, after just barely surviving a powerful Gust). Now, I'm onto the next step of my journey as I enter Azalea Town, intending to challenge Bugsy and earn my second Gym badge."**

Gold walks up to the Nurse in the Pokemon Center in order to have his Pokemon healed from the long journey that they took all the way from New Bark Town to Azalea Town.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asks the young trainer.

"Yes, Miss" Gold says with a smile on his face as he hands over his 3 Pokeballs containing Togepi, Totodile and Chikorita.

While Gold's Pokemon are being healed, he looks outside the window to see the next Pokemon Gym nearby. Gold feels determined to earn his next badge, but notices that something feels off about the town of Azalea, even if he has never been here before.

"Your Pokemon are fighting fit, we hope to see you again." Nurse Joy says in a cheerful tone as she hands over Gold's Pokeballs to him.

"Thanks, Hope to see you again too" Gold says as he walks out of the Pokemon Center, only to find the town looking and feeling deserted. "Something doesn't feel right here." Gold looks around, but doesn't see many of the townsfolk or Pokemon outside or in enjoyment at all, which was contrary to Azalea Town's description of itself as a Place Where People and Pokemon live together in harmony. Gold then sees a solitary Old Man among the few townsfolk standing outside, and approaches him in order to inquire about the town's strange state.

"Hey Sir, is everything here as it should be?" Gold asks.

"I'm afraid not young one." The Old Man says as he looks around the town in a rather depressed mood. "The slowpoke here are all gone, and its all Team Rocket's fault."

"Team Rocket?" Gold replies, not being the least bit familiar with the infamous criminal organization.

"You see those men in black uniforms off in the distance? They are crooks and thieves bent on using Pokemon to take over the world." The Old Man says with a sigh. "The slowpoke here used to roam the town freely, until Team Rocket forced them to flee underground. Now they are trying flush them out, so they can cut off their tails to sell in the black market."

"That's awful, Team Rocket should know better than to bully those poor Pokemon!" Gold replies, frustrated.

"Indeed, young one. It is a shame they treat the Pokemon here with such disrespect, especially the Slowpoke who gave life to this town during its darkest moments."

"Huh?"

"According to legend, it was 400 years ago when this town suffered a terrible drought that almost took it down to its knees. Its only when Slowpoke yawned that they were able to summon the great rains that saved both People and Pokemon."

Gold ponders upon this, and realizes that he must stop Team Rocket first before going to challenge the local Gym, as the lives of innocent Pokemon were at stake.

"I want to help Sir. What shall I do first?" Gold asks, determined to work towards a noble cause.

"You might not be able to take on the Rockets yourself. I think it's a good idea to meet Kurt who lives nearby. I've heard he was making a plan to end this madness." The Old Man says as he slowly enters his house. "It is not safe for me to be out here. Do what you can, child."

"I'll do my best." Gold Nods in Agreement and then heads West, intending to get the help of Kurt despite not knowing him yet.

Gold makes his way to Kurt's house while avoiding the Team Rocket grunts on patrol. He enters the house quietly, only to see Kurt, another Old Man, getting ready to storm out of his house. Unlike the previous Old Man who Gold Met, Kurt looked aggressive and eager to fight the Rockets. Paying minimal attention Gold, Kurt quickly blurted out his reasons before bolting towards the Slowpoke well.

"I don't have time to make Pokeballs kid! Those filty rocket grunts still are a nuisance even after disbanding 3 years ago. Time to give them a lesson in pain! Hang on Slowpoke, Old Kurt is on his way!" Kurt immediately blurts as he immediately storms out of his house.

"Hey Mister, wait! Its not safe out there!" Gold shouts as he sees Kurt run towards the solitary Team Rocket Guard.

The Rocket Grunt immediately gets startled by the Old Man running towards him and falls down the Well on his back, screaming. Kurt then looks inside the Well, cursing the same Rocket Grunt for actions, but then accidentally leans in too far and falls down himself!

Gold is left speechless by the entire scene that just occurred and doesn't say anything, just running towards the Well instinctively in order to save Kurt. He climbs down the ladder and is just barely able to see the dark cave that makes up the well.

He is however, able to see Kurt just next to the ladder, lying down in pain as his old age didn't permit him to take the fall well.

"Sir! I hope you aren't hurt too bad!" Gold exclaims in a worried tone as he tends to the the Fallen Kurt.

"Young Man, I will be fine. Just take care of Team Rocket and stop this madness." Kurt says as he rests in a corner. "I would've done the job myself with my own Pokemon, but my injured back won't let me."

"I understand, Sir. I will get the job done." Gold says as he makes sure that Kurt is safe where he is, then retreads further into the cave to confront Team Rocket.

For a short while, the cave feels empty as there are no signs of slowpoke or Team Rocket Grunts until:

"Hey Kid, No trespassing!" A Rocket Grunt further into the cave howls as he spots Gold approaching him angrily.

"Just try and stop me!" Gold shouts as he takes out one of his Pokeballs, ready to battle the Rocket Grunt, throwing it to reveal his starter Togepi. "I won't let you get away with your crimes!"

"We'll just see about that you pest!" The Grunt takes out his own Pokeball and sends out a Rattata.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack and finish that wimp off in one blow!" The Rocket Grunt shouts as his Pokemon immediately begins the attack.

"Togepi, concentrate and use Metronome!" Gold says as he knows that concentrating during a Metronome is the key to bringing out the right move In battle.

Togepi feels intimidated than the larger Rattata, but remembers to focus and closes it eyes while using Bide, the move that resulted from its Metronome. The small egg Pokemon feels the pain as Rattata collides against with the full force of its body weight with Quick Attack, but continues to close its eyes and focus as per its trainer's command.

"He ain't doing anything, hit him with a bite!" The Rocket Grunt commands, and rightfully so, his Rattata has Togepi in its jaws.

"Now Togepi, use Bide!" Gold shouts as his Togepi unleashes an extremely powerful attack by lunging into Rattata, causing it to faint in a single hit which shocks the Rocket Grunt.

"No! How could that puny thing beat my Pokemon!?" The Grunt says in utter disbelief.

"Through the power of love and friendship, now tell me where are the Slowpoke being held!" Gold demands.

"Ok, Ok. I'll tell ya! If you keep on going straight and then turn to the left, you'll find the Slowpoke! But You'll never beat my boss Proton, so you better turn back!" The Team Rocket Grunt desperately says as he runs away in fear.

"Let him run. Come on Togepi, lets go finish what these Rockets have started!" Gold says as he heals his starter Pokemon with a potion, before returning it back inside its Pokeball.

Gold then ventures deeper into the cave of the well, defeating multiple Team Rocket Grunts along the way until finally, he reaches a green haired man at the end, holding many Slowpoke hostage in steel cages.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The Man says as he looks at Gold Mockingly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Proton, otherwise known as the scariest guy in all of Team Rocket! I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business if you know whats good for you!"

"That won't be happening! I will do anything In my being to stop Rocket grunts like you!" Gold eagerly replies, taking out his Pokeball.

"Looks you made a mistake, Kid" Proton says as he sends out his first Pokemon, a Zubat.

"Go Totodile!" Gold says as he sends out his own Pokemon.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" The Rocket Grunt commands.

However, before Zubat can fully execute the attack, Gold's Totodile is already about to land its own attack.

"Totodile, Use Water Gun!" Gold commands as his Totodile delivers a direct hit to Zubat from up close, causing the Poison Type to instantly faint in a single blow.

"Arrgh, this isn't over yet! Go Koffing!" Proton says in a tone of a desperation as he sends out his second and last Pokemon, hoping his luck is better this time.

"Totodile, use Water Gun again!" Gold commands.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" Proton says, but once again, his Pokemon is far too slow for Totodile's lightning fast reflexes. Once again, the Water Pokemon lands its Special Attack up close and personal, causing Koffing to faint in one hit just like the Pokemon that came before it.

"I don't believe it!" Proton shouts as he has been utterly humiliated by a Ten year Old. "For a kid to be good, I didn't see this coming." He says as he returns his fainted Koffing back into its Pokeball.

"Its time to let the Slowpoke go free." Gold says as he stands up to the defeated Proton. Hesitantly, his opponent agrees.

"Fine, You win this time. One day however, Team Rocket shall rise again and achieve glory, just like three years ago." Proton says as he vanishes into the shadows of the Slowpoke Well.

With his enemies gone, Gold frees all the Slowpoke held inside the steel cages with the help of his Pokemon. Many of the Slowpoke were missing their tails, but were glad regardless that a trainer came to their rescue.

""Way to go, Gold! Team Rocket has taken off. My back's better too. Let's get out of here!" Kurt says as he walks up to Gold, happy that he took care of the villainous organization.

Gold nods in agreement with a smile on his face, as he and Kurt both climb out of the Slowpoke well. Multiple slowpoke follow them as well, as the townsfolk cheer upon them, brnging happiness to both Gold and Kurt.

"Young Man, you've made us all proud. For that, I'd like to give you a special something that has been passed down my family for generations." Kurt says as he shakes Gold's hand outside of his house door.

"Oh, what is it Sir?" Gold asks out of curiosity.

Kurt smiles as he takes out a glowing gem out of his pocket, the size of his palms.

"What does it do?" Gold asks once again, curious.

"I honestly have no idea." Kurt says in response. "But I'd like you to keep it, as a gift for saving your town."

Gold happily nods in agreement as he holds the gem in his hand, observing it carefully and admiring its beautiful sparkle before gently putting it inside his backpack. The gem glows green from the exterior, but its core is a bright yellow.

"I look forward to seeing you someday again." Kurt says with a smile on his face.

"You too Sir. I'll always remember the gift you gave me." Gold says with a cheerful tone as he gets ready to go on the next step of his journey, towards the Azalea Town Gym. "Time to get my next gym badge!" Gold says once again as he excitedly runs towards the gym.

 **Gold: Its been a long day, and I have to admit I am exhausted, but I would be lying if I said if I didn't admire being able to save all those Slowpoke and make many new friends in Azalea Town. Team Rocket may still be out there, but anytime they try one of their dirty tricks, me and my Pokemon will always be sure to beat em!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its been a while since my first encounter with Team Rocket, and ever since then, most of my journey has been absolutely great. I managed to successfully beat the Gym Leader of Azalea Town, Bugsy, using my Chikorita. My last Pokemon may have had a major type disadvantage against Bugsy's signature Scyther, but Chikorita held on with every last bit of its strength and managed to deliver the final blow. My next stop was Goldenrod City, but first I had to cross the Ilex Forest. It was a wonderful yet mysterious place where I got to learn about the invisible protector of the Forest who according to legend, can travel through time. Speaking of time travel, I met up with Bill, a Pokemaniac who was working on technology to allow people to travel back in time and trade with trainers from the past. One condition though, we can't bring any Pokemon that weren't discovered back then, or else that would be a total disaster for the entire space-time continuum. He also gave me an Eevee, who was a great addition to my team. I also got two new Pokemon along the way, one being a Cyndquil which hatched from an Egg I was given by the old couple at a Day-care, and the other being a Sudowoodo who was blocking the path of people trying to cross through the forest. With my team of Six Pokemon complete, I set my sights on obtaining my next gym badge from Whitney, the Normal Type Gym Leader. As good as I am, I have to admit, her Miltank was a huge challenge as it managed to completely wipe out my entire team using rollout until I was only left with Togepi. Then something amazing happened and my starter Pokemon evolved into a Togetic! Togetic showed its newly acquired powers of flight and speed, using it to finish off Miltank before it knew what hit her! Now, I have set my sights on Ecruteak City where I will continue my journey and get my next gym badge!"**

Gold sets foot in Ecruteak City, north of Goldenrod City. Having obtained 3 badges so far in his journey, Gold is excited to get his fourth, but its decides best to probably take a break and have a casual look around the city. After all, he and his Pokemon are all exhausted from the constant battles they had to endure along the way as they were challenged by various trainers and wild pokemon.

After having had his pokemon healed at the local center, Gold slowly walks around the city, exploring the sights that are to be found. Interestingly, two buildings capture his attention the most out of all the landmarks of the city. Both are towers constructed in a style looked very ancient, but there was one huge difference between them. One was evidently burned while the other looked healthy and strong. Gold decided to see the normal looking tower first, but as soon as he came near it, three monks rushed to block his way with stern expressions on their faces.

"Hey! Whats the big idea!" Gold said in an instant, feeling a bit annoyed.

"We apologize the inconvenience, but you are not permitted to enter the Tin Tower! Only the person who fufills the prophecy may do so."

"Um, Prophecy?"

"It seems you do not know about the Legend of Ho-Oh"

"Yeah, I don't. I'm really sorry If I'm acting offensively sir, I'm actually new here and not really familiar with the culture of Ecruteak City."

"Its alright, young one, you are free of blame."

"So, what is the story of Ho-Oh sir? I'd be really interested in knowing as I've made it my life goal to know about all sorts of Pokemon."

"Very well child, we shall tell you the legend of the Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-Oh. This very tower we guard, was once the place that Ho-Oh perched on top of. Ho-Oh is said to be among the most powerful of Pokemon, but yet it humbled itself before our ancestors so that they could meet it upclose. That all changed one day however, as the tower you see to your left was struck by lightning, causing it to catch on fire. Eventually, the rains managed to clear the flames out, but Ho-Oh left 150 years ago, never to return, even to this day."

"But why did Ho-Oh leave sir? The Tin Tower it perched on wasn't affected at all." Gold asks, feeling very intrigued by the story, perhaps even connected to it.

"You make an excellent point, young one. Ho-Oh didn't leave out of its own safety however, as its power is beyond even us. Rather, it left to fufill to fufill an important prophecy that our ancestors passed down for many generations. You see, when the burned tower was engulfed in flames for three whole days, three nameless Pokemon perished in the fire. Ho-Oh however, was the one who bought them back to life, reincarnated as the Legendary Raikou, Entei and Suicune."

"Raikou, Entei and Suicune?"

"Yes. Each legendary Pokemon represented an aspect of the burned tower. Raikou was the legendary beast of thunder, representing lightning that struck the tower. Entei represented the flames that burned the tower, and suicune represented the great rains that put the fire out. The three beasts saw how powerful they had become in their new forms, and as a result, raced across the land to avoid spreading harm to the people who were terrified at their very sight. Our Prophecy states however, that one day, the Chosen One will become the master of all three Legendary Beasts, and only then, Ho-Oh will return to have a battle with The Chosen One as he will be the first one permitted to enter the tower."

"Wow. I never imagined that two buildings could have so much history behind them. I will respect the prophecy and not enter, but I was just wondering, may I enter the Burned Tower instead?

"You may, young one. Anyone is permitted to go there. It is even encouraged in our traditions, as it allows one to gain a greater understanding of the legends that took place."

Thank you sir." Gold says to the head monk with a smile on his face, feeling inspired by the story. He then waves goodbye to the three monks as he makes his way to the Burned Tower to explore the place.

The first thing he sees are two men standing just outside the tower, both young men. They were definitely not monks due to their casual attire, so it was likely that they were tourists just like Gold.

"Hello, are you people tourists as well?" Gold asks them.

"Well, one of us certainly is." One of the men says in a calm and laid back tone.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Gold, Pokemon trainer from New Bark Town."

"My name is Eusine, and I am on the tail of a Pokemon named Suicune."

"Suicune? That means you must know about the legend of Ho-Oh." Gold immediately says in response, glad to see he's not the only one intrigued by the legend.

"Indeed, and my lifelong dream is to see Suicune one day, which is why I came to look for it here in the Burned Tower."

"Well, you could always get lucky." Gold says with a smile on his face, before turning towards the other man standing next to Eusine. "Sir, And you are?"

"Well, since you're an aspiring Pokemon trainer with three badges, its only a matter of time before you find out who I am." The other man says, once again with a calm demeanor.

"Wait, how do you know I have three badges?!" Gold says shockingly, as he checks his bag to make sure there aren't any gaping holes exposing the contents, only to find out that his badges are missing.

"That's one of the cool things about having Ghost type Pokemon, who can see through pretty much anything. The trade-off being that they love to pull cheeky pranks." The other young man says with a smile on his face as a Gastly appears infront Gold, holding all of his badges. The Ghost-Type Pokemon instantly scares Gold, who falls on his back before realizing what really happened.

"Whew, You got me downright terrified for a second!" Gold says, feeling relieved that his badges didn't actually fall out of his bag somewhere along the way in the forest. Gastly hands Gold's badges to him, who then looks at the two men. "Its been nice meeting you two. I'll be heading inside to have a look around, aren't you gonna come along too?"

"We were actually just exploring too, its just that I decided to take a break with my friend who is really eager to see Suicune."

"That gets me wondering, what makes you want to see Suicune more than the other Legendary Pokemon?" Gold asks Euisine.

"Well you see Gold, legend has it that out of all the Legendary Beasts, Suicune is the one with the closest bond to Ho-Oh as well as being the first Legendary Pokemon bound to be caught by the Chosen One."

"Interesting. That means that whoever catches Suicune, will eventually catch Entei and Raikou as well, making him responsible for Ho-Oh's return." Gold says, figuring out the reasons behind Eusine's passion. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two soon enough." Gold says again, waving goodbye to the two men as he enters the Burned Tower.

So far, Gold's entire time in the city had been positive. However, that was about to change as he entered the Burned Tower. It was not the depressing interior that got to him, but rather, a boy who stood inside the Burned Tower, with long red hair.

"Just when my day had been going so well." Gold said to himself, feeling a flurry of emotions from rage to sadness.

"Well, well. Look which kid decided to show up. Still angry over your loss, wimp?" The Red Haired Kid said in a mocking tone.

Gold hesitated and took a step back, for this was not the second time that he had been humiliated. If having his Pichu stolen at the beginning of his journey wasn't bad enough, Gold had another encounter with the Red Haired Kid shortly before he was about to leave Azalea Town. The two trainers battled then, but Gold badly lost as he couldn't bear to see his former Pichu under the ownership of his enemy. The once innocent baby mouse Pokemon had become ruthless and cruel just like his trainer, defeating Togepi with pathetic ease while Gold was too scared to even think of battling against the Pokemon that once stood on his shoulder. It was the worst moment in Gold's journey, and now his fears had come back to haunt him as the Red haired Kid, who had introduced himself as Silver, was standing right infront of him, ready to fight again.

"I won't lose this time, Silver. I've gotten a lot better." Gold barely mutters in a both scared and angry tone, as each and every word is let out with great difficulty.

"Big Talk, Loser." Silver immediately says, not even the least bit hesitant. "I let you off last time, but this time if you lose, all your Pokemon are mine!"

Gold's first instinct was to run away, but he calmed himself just enough to stand his ground and fight, as Gold knew that fleeing would only result in Silver chasing him to deliver a beating. Gold also had an angry side that wanted to take revenge on Silver for his atrocities, and he didn't want to look like a coward who wouldn't stand up to his enemies.

"Go, Cyndaquil!" Gold shouts as he lets out his first Pokemon to battle.

"So, you finally got a Fire Type for your team. Since you lost so pathetically last time, I'll go a little easy on you and only use one Pokemon." Silver says in an arrogant tone as he lets out his "starter" Pokemon. He throws the Pokeball, which lets out an Orange Electric Mouse Pokemon, easily eclipsing Cyndaquil in terms of sheer size.

"No way, he evolved Pichu twice." Gold thinks to himself as sees Silver's Raichu getting ready for battle, eagerly waiting to see his opponent humiliated. This was no longer the innocent and cute Pichu that Gold once cherished, but a raging monster that would mow down anything in its path just like his illegitimate trainer. Gold was scared, but he had to make a move.

"Cyndquil, use Ember!" Gold says as his Pokemon uses the Attack to engulf his opponent in flames that engulf the entire building in smoke.

It takes a good few seconds for the smoke to clear, but when it does, Gold is shocked to see that Raichu hasn't even come close to being hurt. It absorbed the impact of the hit almost as if the Attack never occurred in the first place.

"Raichu, use ThunderPunch!" Silver commands as his signature Pokemon uses its blazing speed to charge an enormously powerful attack that causes Cyndaquil to instantly faint.

"This can't be happening!" Gold says in desperation as he returns the fainted Cyndaquil back to its Pokeball. He sends out Chikorita next, but to no avail as Raichu instantly KOes it in a single blow.

Eevee, Totodile and Sudowoodo follow next as none of them are even able to land a hit on the Electric Behemoth. Finally, Gold is only left with one Pokemon, his starter.

"Go, Togetic!"

Togetic comes out of its PokeBall eager to battle, but upon seeing its nemesis, Raichu, it freezes in terror. It remembers the time as a Togepi, when it was utterly destroyed by the then Pichu, and like its trainer Gold, is unsure of what to do.

"Togetic, use Metronome!"

Togetic executes the attack successfully, but due to its lack of focus, only manages to muster a mere Gust which has practically no affect on its opponent.

"How Pathetic, now its time to end this!" Silver says as he commands his Raichu to use one final ThunderPunch which instantly takes out Togetic in a single hit due to the super effective damage.

"No!" Gold screams as he runs over to the fainted Togetic, lying on the floor unconscious from the sheer impact of the monstrous Electric-Type Attack.

"This is why I hate battling wimps, there is no challenge in it." Silver says with an evil smirk on his face. "Ready to hand over your Pokemon?"

"No! Never! You stole my friend from me once, it won't happen again!" Gold shouts back at him as he gets ready to make a run for it after returning the fainted Togetic back to its Pokeball.

His efforts to escape however, are once again proving to be futile, as the physically stronger Silver is able to catch up to him rather easily by virtue of being much fitter.

"I got you now!" Silver says as he almost grabs Gold by his bag, only to fail as the ground beneath Gold's feet cracks open all of a sudden. It sucks Gold underneath in an instant, leaving Silver baffled.

The fall is not too long, leaving Gold relatively unharmed, but it leaves him in an area never seen before. Unlike the building above, there is little human influence to been seen, as the area is mostly just wild cave.

"Eh, who needs your weak Pokemon anyway!" Gold hears Silver shout from up above as he hears his rival leaving.

Gold is relieved that Silver was no longer on his trail, but there were bigger things to worry about as he was in an unknown area and needed to find a way out. Crawling directly out through the hole he fell through was not an option, as it was too steep.

Suddenly however, Gold notices three statues standing within the cavern. They looked familiar to him, as they seemed to match the description of the three Legendary Beasts that he was told of earlier. Raikou, Entei and Suicune.

The statues, covered in stone as they were however, looked all too real. Being naïve, Gold approached them until he was standing face to face infront of the statue of Suicune, the Aquatic Legendary Pokemon.

All of a sudden however, the eyes of the statues began to glow, which gave Gold a fright. It was then revealed that the statues were infact not statues, but actual Pokemon that appeared as if they were made of stone due to being in a deep sleep.

As soon as Legendary Beasts awoke, they instantly raced out of the building after catching glimpse of the trainer who had discovered their location. All but Suicune, who just stood there, staring at Gold without moving a muscle.

"Gold! Are you alright!?" Eusine shouts as he uses a ladder to make his way down the building into the cave underneath, only to freeze as well as he sees Gold directly infront of Suicune, the Legendary Pokemon that he had dreamed of seeing for 10 whole years.

Suicune then looks at Eusine, before looking at Gold one more time, and then finally racing into the outside world just like the two other Legendary Dogs.

"Did that just happen?!" Eusine remarks, still in disbelief about what he just saw.

"I don't believe it either." Gold says, finally breaking his silence.

"Are you Okay, Gold?"

"Yeah, just a few minor scratches. I'll be fine."

"Come on, Gold. Lets go to the Pokemon Center. We'll talk after you and your Pokemon are all fixed up." Eusine says as he grabs Gold's hand, helping him up on his feet.

The two young men make their way out of the cave via a ladder that Eusine had used to get down, and then make their way to the local Pokemon Center. Gold was lucky today, not only to escape the wrath of his rival Silver, but also to witness the awakening of the three Legendary Pokemon who had not been seen for 150 Years.

A few minutes pass, and both Gold and Eusine are inside the Pokemon Center, chatting away.

"So, do you think we'll ever see Suicune or any of the other Legendary Beasts again?" Gold asks as he hands over his PokeBalls to Nurse Joy.

"I'm sure of it, since one of us is pretty likely to be the Chosen One by Ho-Oh." Eusine says with a smile on his face. "You've basically made history by awakening them after more than a Century."

"So, the legend is real." Gold says, gazing at the sky out of the Pokemon Center's window. "So Eusine, does the legend say about anything happening to Ho-Oh in its battle with the Chosen One? Will it be caught?"

"The Legend doesn't say anything about that. But we'll just have to wait and see." Eusine says in response.

"Your Pokemon all are healed up, we hope to see you again." Nurse Joy says with a smile on her face as she hands over Gold his Pokeballs.

"Thanks."

"So Gold, where do you plan on going now?" Eusine asks.

"I plan on getting my next Gym Badge from here. Who is the leader by the way?"

"You'll know soon enough." Eusine responds with a smirk on his face.

"Guess you like to play the same game as that man you were with earlier." Gold shrugs, letting out an awkward chuckle.

Gold and Eusine wave their goodbyes to each other as the former makes his way outside of the Pokemon Center. Gold then makes his way to the Local Gym of Ecruteak City, eager to earn his next gym badge.

He enters the Gym, only to see that the inside of the building has no floor. Rather, there was a seemingly infinite abyss beneath Gold's feet, held only by an invisible surface. What shocked Gold more, however, was the presence of a man at the other side of the Abyss. It was Eusine's friend!

"Guess, you didn't expect me here." The young man with blonde hair says, in his usual calm and laid back demeanor.

"No way! So you're the Ecruteak City Gym Leader!" Gold says enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting the fear he was experiencing from standing on an invisible floor.

"The names Morty, friend. Leader of the Ecruteak City Gym. I'd love to battle you, but first, you gotta solve my little puzzle." Morty says with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Uh, Ok. I'll give it a try." Gold steps towards the area Morty, by making his way through the invisible floor. Before he can take his third step however, Gold immediately falls into the infinite abyss below, screaming in terror.

Fortunately though, Gold is teleported back to the beginning by Morty's Ghost Pokemon, being completely unharmed.

"What in the world was that?!" Gold shouts impulsively, still feeling shaken from the horrific fall into nothingness.

"You fears getting the better of you." Morty says, not looking the least bit concerned in his usual demeanor of bliss and serenity.

"What do you mean?" Gold asks the Gym Leader.

"I saw your battle with the Red Haired Kid. You have the potential to be better than him, but your fears hold you back." Morty says in response. Still feeling scared but comfortable enough to talk to someone like Morty, Gold confesses:

"I don't like to admit it, but I can't help but freeze whenever I think of him, what he did to me." Gold says hesitantly, as he remember the loss of his old friend, Pichu.

"What did he do to you?" Morty asks.

"He stole my first Pokemon, and now he is still out there. I fear what he may do to me, to anyone else." Gold says, stuttering each word with sadness as he stands still on the invisible floor, tears almost flowing down his cheeks.

Morty stays silent, merely watching Gold as he struggles to make his way through the invisible floor.

Gold anxiously takes another step, but once again: it ends up being into the infinite abyss. Gold is then teleported back to the beginning.

"You are the one who awoke the three Legendary Beasts from their mythical slumber. Only one with such a brave heart can be chosen by Ho-Oh to do such a thing." Morty says, looking at Gold with confident optimism.

"But, what If Ho-Oh chose the wrong trainer?" Gold asks him in return.

"Only you can decide that." Morty says to him. "It was your love for Pokemon and Bravery which led you this far. Now you choose which path you'll take."

Gold contemplates upon Morty's words for a few words. He was right. Barring his losses against Silver, Gold's journey had been fantastic and full of successes. It was only when he bowed down to his fear that he lost against Silver. All it took was perspective for Gold to realize how fortunate he was. Before Hindsight, everything may have seemed like a disaster for Gold and a victory for Silver, but a closer look revealed a different story. Gold was the one who stopped Team Rocket at Azalea Town, Gold was the one who had a close bond with his Pokemon even when fate was not on his side, and most importantly of all: Gold was the one whose life did not revolve around winning and losing. Embracing his newfound courage, Gold began to smile just like Morty and calmly made his way across the invisible floor towards the Gym Leader. He fell a few times in the process, but there was no worry as Gold simply tried again, and again, until he finally made it.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Gold says with a drastically changed attitude. No longer was he hiding and in mourning, but shining with a face of truth and eagerness.

"I gladly accept." Morty says with his usual calm demeanor, sensing something new within the boy.

"I can see it. He is the one." Morty thinks to himself with a smile on his face as he lets out Gastly, his first Pokemon In the battle

"Go, Eevee!" Gold shouts as he lets out his first Pokemon as well.

Both trainers have an intense battle that goes back and forth, until ultimately, Gold and Morty are both only left with one Pokemon.

"Go, Gengar!"

"Go, Togetic!"

"Could he really be him? He fits the description of the Chosen One perfectly. His aura radiates like that of Literal Gold, and his battling ways are like that of a fearless warrior." Morty thinks to himself as his Gengar faces off against Togetic, using various Poison Type Attacks to try and gain the advantage.

Morty wanted Gold to win, but he knew that he had to fight against the kid fair and square. Gengar had the type advantage against Togetic, and if Gold wanted to prove himself, his victory should be of his own doing.

"Gengar, use Sludgebomb with everything you've got!" Morty shouts as his Pokemon lets out a powerful attack that aims straight for Togetic like a speeding bullet.

"Togetic, use your speed to dodge it and use Metronome!" Gold says immediately, as his Pokemon uses its lightning reflexes to avoid the hazardous ooze.

Togetic then uses Metronome, while flying in the arena while dodging all of Gengar's attacks. Gold and Togetic both focus as one, and it is revealed that Togetic's attack as a result of the meditation is none other than Psychic!

Gengar then tries to use another attack, but finds itself frozen as Togetic telephatically lifts it off the ground with the previously mentioned attack. With one final command from its trainer, Togetic unleashes a powerful wave of energy that sends Gengar flying into the ground, causing it to faint in a single attack.

Pure silence follows the battlefield thereafter for a few minutes, as both Gold and Morty are stunned by what they just saw. Gold is downright blown away by his own potential, while Morty is in awe, as he has just seen the birth of a legend.

"Looks like I'm not good enough yet. This badge is all yours my friend." Morty says with a warm smile on his face and he puts one of his hands on Gold's shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you for showing me the right way." Gold says in response, still in awe about the whole situation.

"It was nothing." Morty says in his usual tone of happiness as he winks at Gold. "I just know you'll get to see the Legendary Pokemon again one day. Be sure to give me a call when that happens."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Gold says graciously as he looks at the Fog Badge given to him by Morty. "Yes, I finally got my fourth gym badge!" Gold exclaims cheerfully, feeling victorious.

Later on, both the Pokemon Trainer and the Gym Leader cheerfully wave goodbye to each other as Gold makes his way outside of Ecruteak City onto his next destination, using the brand new Bicycle that he was given earlier in Goldenrod City.

 **Today has been a great day. From meeting the three Legendary Pokemon, to making some new friends in Eusine and Morty, and finally getting over my fears which have been holding me back, I couldn't be happier. I know this is just the beginning of my journey in the wonderful world of Pokemon, and I can't wait to see what lies ahead!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Incomplete)

**It has been a while since the events that unfolded in Ecruteak City, and a lot of great things have happened since then. Most notably, a lot of my Pokemon evolved. Cyndaquil into Quilava, Chikorita into Bayleef, and Totodile into Croconaw. We all decided to head west as we entered Olivine City, but not before visiting the local Miltank farm that had been known for exporting milk all across Johto! Then, while in the city, I discovered that Olivine City's Gym Leader, Jasmine, was busy taking care of a sick Ampharos within the local lighthouse, so we went to Cianwood City in order to retrieve a special medicine for it. Along the way, a truly amazing thing happened as I saw Suicune again along the coast. Eusine made it to the right place at the right time as well, and we both managed to catch a brief glimpse of the Legendary Pokemon as it raced across the ocean, by actually running on the water! I then managed to quickly defeat Chuck, the Fighting-Type Gym Leader of Cianwood City as my Bayleef finished off his powerful Poliwrath with a Razor Leaf. He gave me the Storm Badge, and I continued to explore the city in search of the special medicine for Ampharos. During that time, I actually met a guy who gave me his Shuckle out of fear because a certain someone had been known within the city for stealing someone's Pokemon. I knew it could only mean one thing, but I was no longer scared of my rival, so I offered to keep the man's shuckle safe. I then managed to retrieve the special herb and successfully delivered it to Jasmine, who restored Ampharos back to full health. What followed later on was an amazing gym battle between the two of us, as it was down to my Quilava versus her Steelix. Steelix prepared to use a final Earthquake, but before it knew what happened, Quilava made short work of it with an amazing Flame Wheel Attack! Having been given the Mineral Badge, and being only two badges away from being accepted into the Pokemon League, I made my way east once again. Next stop: Maghony town!**


End file.
